Sayangku Sasuke-kun
by Chikacchi
Summary: Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas sesaat, aku sangat sesak sayang, rasanya paru-paruku terganjal sesuatu, jatungku seperti berhenti memompa darah keseluruh tubuhku, tak bisakah kau disampingku sesaat sayang, melupakan cintamu padanya yang membuatku hancur, kumohon sayang tak bisakah cukup aku yang ada dihatimu? /SasukexSakura


p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Disclamer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Pair : SasukeXSakura/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Rated : T/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Genre : Hurt-Comfort, Angst/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas sesaat, aku sangat sesak sayang, rasanya paru-paruku terganjal sesuatu, jatungku seperti berhenti memompa darah keseluruh tubuhku, tak bisakah kau disampingku sesaat sayang, melupakan cintamu padanya yang membuatku hancur, kumohon sayang tak bisakah cukup aku yang ada dihatimu?./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau memelukku tetapi jiwamu didekapan wanita lain/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau menggenggam tanganku tetapi hatimu menggengam cinta wanita lain/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau menciumku tetapi otakmu memikirkan orang lain/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau tau hal itu membuatku sesak sayang/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu." Aku memandangmu, memandang wajahmu yang tak pernah berpaling padaku./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Hn, aku tau." namun selama apapun aku menunggumu memandangku kau takkan pernah bisa. Wajahmu seolah terpaku kedepan, seolah memandang hal imajiner yang begitu indah./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" pertanyaan bodoh, tapi apa aku salah jika berharap?./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Hn." Dan tak pernah ada jawaban yang kuharapkan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau mengajakku kencan tiap minggu dan membuatku berharap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau membawaku ketempat yang wanita itu sukai/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau memaksaku untuk tetap berada disampingmu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Tapi kau harus tau sayang, aku tak pernah bisa lepas darimu meski kau melonggarkan ikatanmu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Sakuke-kun, kau mengajakku ke taman ini lagi. Apa kau sangat menyukai tempat ini?" aku berjalan di sampingnya dan mengapit lengannya./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Hn, Hinata sangat menyukai taman ini." Balasnya dengan Santai. Hey sayang, apa kau tak tau kau telah menghancurkan hatiku? Aku benci mendengar namanya aku benci kau menggingatnya dan aku benci segala tentangnya, apa kau tau sayang?./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Aku menghentikan langkahku, membuat pemilik lengan yang kuaapit ikut menghentikan langkahnya./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Tak bisakah kau melupakannya Sasuke-kun?" Aku tau Sasuke sangat memahami pertanyaanku, tetapi tak pernah ada jawab dari pertanyaan itu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kedua telapak tangannya perada di permukaan pipiku, menarik rahangku dan membawaku dalam ciuman singkat yang terasa hambar namun memabukkan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Kau cukup berada disampingku." Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, kembali mengurungku dalam /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"istana yang di penuhi rasa sakit namun menggiurkan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau sangat menyiksaku dengan perasaanmu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau sangat menyakitiku dengan cintamu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau membuatku menjadi seorang masokis/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Tapi aku sangat mencitaimu sayang/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Aku menunggunya disini, di kursi bercat putih ini, kursi ini telah menjadi saksi ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memintaku Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi miliknya./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Pernakah kau menunggu seseorang di tengah badai salju selama berjam-jam?. Aku melakukannya menunggu pria yang entah kapan akan datang, salju yang turun perlahan seolah tengah mengejekku, hey Sasuke-kun kapan kau datang?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Drett,Drettt,,,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Getaran ponselku mengalihkan pendanganku, menyedot atensiku pada benda berbentuk persegi itu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"'Sasuke-kun Calling'/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Dengan tangan bergetar aku mengangkat panggilan Pria itu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Halo, Sasuke-kun" Aku yakin suaraku sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Sakura pulanglah, aku tak jadi menemuimu, Hinata sedang ada masalah jadi aku harus menemaninya." Jawabnya dengan cepat, tak taukah kau aku tengah terluka sayang./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Sasuke-kun kumohon datanglah." Sekarang suaraku bergetar bukan karena kedinginan, tetapi karena tangis yang tak mampu lagi kutahan. Aku tak bisa lagi bernafas, rasanya dadaku sangat sesak./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Maafkan aku" setelah suara itu hilang,sambungan telpon ikut terputus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Kau duduk bersama gadis lain, gadis yang mencintai pria lain. Kau tau sayang? Kita memiliki derita yang sama, namun aku tak seberuntung kau sayang, yang bisa memeluk orang yang kau cintai disaat orang yang mincintaimu tengah menangisi cintanya padamu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Aku menangis, aku sungguh tak kuat lagi, sayang kau membuatku sakit,sangat sakit, aku menyerah sayang, bolehkah aku berjalan pergi darimu?./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Berhentilah memohon sayang/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Meminta maaf akan dosamu dulu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Sekarang aku tak peduli sayang/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Matilah dengan rasa penyesalamu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Sakura, kumohon maafkan aku." Kau datang kehadapanku, memintaku kembali padamu dengan alasan kau telah terbisa dengan kehadiranku./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Aku tak bisa Sasuke-kun." namun hatiku telah membeku sayang./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Sakura, Aku sungguh Sangat mencintaimu." Kata yang kutunggu akhirnya kau katakan, namun hatiku sudah mati rasa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';""Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun" tak ada lagi hal yang bisa kuberikan padamu sayang, meninggalkanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Aku berjalan menjauh darimu, ah kau boleh tak percaya tetapi aku barusaja melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Tak apa sayang, hal ini bukan sebuah Akhir, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi di persimapangan jalan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"Tak apa Sayang, aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin sedikit menyiksamu./spanTak apa Sayang, jika kau tak kuat, matilah dengan rasa bersalahmu./p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p 


End file.
